Who You Let In
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Set after "Milana, Daughter of Mystery", Milana and Remy are living on their own, but a certain lack of judgment in partners could ruin everything and lead it all to deadly end.
1. Boyfriend

Heyheyhey, it's me again! knocks

Yes me. The lynx who likes ice. Brr.... no tolerance for it though, lol! Hmm... here's the story info;

Title; Who You Let In

Author; Ice Lynx

Genre; Angst/Action/Adventure... sort of, lol.

Rating; PG 13 for language and violence.

Summary; Set after "Milana, Daughter of Mystery", way before "Stripes", Milana and Remy are living on their own, but a certain lack of judgment in partners could ruin everything and lead it all to deadly end.

A/N; This story is 3 chapters long I t'ink... yes. Chapters will come with reviews or weakness on my part, whichever kicks in first! Lol. So review, because I withstand a load of pressure and if I self-implode I still can't post chappies!

Luv,

Ice Lynx

--------------------------------

"Petite?" Remy called, walking through the door.

"Kitchen," Milana called back, and Remy could smell chicken, his stomach growling as he walked in and put his hands over Milana's eyes.

"Miss me?" he asked playfully. Milana waved a spatula menacingly.

"Hands off, LeBeau, or I'll... burn your food," she said. Remy yanked back his hands immediately, which made Milana laugh. "And if I had threatened to kill you?" she asked, and Remy grinned.

"Den I go t' Heaven eatin' good," he said. Then he looked at the frying pan and licked his lips. "Smells great petite- dis a new recipe?" Milana nodded.

"Good ol' Martha Stewart- I could throttle her," she said innocently. "Anyway, she did give me the basis for a bunch of those foods you like... so you'd save her right?" She grinned and Remy also laughed.

"Maybe," he said. "If she helpin' you learn t' cook like dis- I would."

"Well we couldn't eat pizza every night," Milana said, rolling her eyes.

"N' why not?" Remy asked.

"'Cause," Milana replied. "Pizza makes you fat, and you couldn't be a fat thief, could you?"

"Nope," Remy laughed. Milana nudged him in the ribs.

"Go sit down- I think it's ready," she said. Remy nodded and sat down in his usual chair around the small table. Milana put the food on the table then sat down and arched an eyebrow at Remy as he started to reach for the plate of chicken.

"Oh yeah," he said, closing his eyes. "Dear Lord, t'anks for all de great food, and for havin' me meet Lan, and for having her change Remy's life forever. Amen, now we eat!" As he reached for the plate again Milana chuckled.

"You thanked Him for meeting me?" she said, "But you complain about me all the time, silly Cajun!"

"Yeah- but you cleaned up my life, even if it take a prayer once a week t' stand you petite," Remy laughed. Milana nodded.

"Your right- it does take a prayer to live with you," she giggled, then looked at her watch. "Man, I need to go get ready, I'm meeting up with Jacob tonight," she answered Remy's unasked question, and he nodded, frowning.

"You goin' out every night wit dis... Jacob," the brown haired man said unhappily. "He's stealin' away my Lan from me!" Milana laughed as she got up and walked by him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"No one could steal anything from the best thief in town," she said.

"Unless de girl gets up and _walks_ away," Remy murmured moodily. Then he spoke louder, following Milana as she went to her room to get her outfit put together. "And I don't like him chere, I don' trust him." Milana smiled at him.

"You wouldn't, would you?" she asked, turning back to her closet. Remy leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"What?" he said. Milana grinned.

"Nothing, Rem," she said, walking over and pushing him gently out of her doorway. "I've got to change now, or I'll be late." She closed the door, but Remy didn't give up.

"You ain't eatin' petite," he spoke up through the door. "You never eat wit me anymore, an' girls don't eat on dates."

"I do," Milana replied defensively from inside.

"No- you're getting' skinnier and skinnier," Remy replied bitterly. "You were always thin chere, but now Remy'll be able t' see through you!"

"I have breakfast with you," Milana muttered. "Besides, I was never that skinny, still not, Jacob points that out frequently enough."

"What?" Remy said, straightening. "You starvin' yourself 'cause he _told you to_?" Milana opened her bedroom door, the more human image of her face creased in a frown that mirrored her own face beneath the hologram. Remy almost gasped when he saw how truly thin she had become, almost half of her old weight, and dressed in a one piece black dress that was far more revealing then he was happy with.

"No- I don't starve myself for anybody," she said. "I just don't eat as much, that a crime now?"

"He shouldn't say t'ings like dat," Remy growled. "Not t' you, not t' anyone."

"Everyone has their quirks," Milana reasoned. "Including _you_, believe it or not."

"No!" Remy said, chuckling he spread his arms out as if presenting himself to his closest friend. "What's wrong wit Remy?"

"You're a thief, for one thing," Milana said. "A bit of an idiot frequently, a pushover, arrogant, a womanizer at times, no sense of home décor or cooking abilities-"

"Alright, alright!" Remy laughed, waving his hands now, trying to protect himself from the verbal assault.

"_And_," Milana said, grabbing her purse and jacket. "You're overprotective and a worry-wart. See you later kid." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and, still smiling at the dumbfounded expression on Remy's face, walked out of the front door, pulling her coat on as she stepped out into the hallway, bracing herself for the harsh winter air waiting for her down the hall as she pulled the door closed.

Remy stood rooted to the spot, then turned sharply and looked down the hall at the closed door. Milana was one of few girls he had ever met who could dumbfound him, the smooth talker of the Big Apple, and leave with the last word and usually the last laugh to go with it.

"Girls," Remy said to himself, rolling his eyes and going into the small living room, collapsing on the sofa and turning on the TV, waiting for Milana to come home like he did every other night she went out.

---

Remy never heard the front door open or close, but the squeaking of Milana's door woke him up immediately from the light sleep he had drifted into while watching the late night sitcoms. He didn't hear any footsteps, but that meant nothing, Milana could be dead silent if she wanted to.

"Petite?" he said groggily, getting up and knocking on her door. "You back? Or is dis an invasion I need t' wake up for?" Nothing. Complete silence, Milana hadn't drifted off that quickly, Remy knew for a fact. Something was wrong.

"Hey chere- you decent? Remy's comin' in," he called a warning, then walked into the black room, hitting the switch for the small lamp by the door. Milana, still in her black dress, was laying in her bed, under the thin sheets that she only used for the comfort of something wrapped around her- her fur made anything heavier too warm to use.

Then Remy noticed something wrong; her shoulders were trembling, and her breathing was sharp and irregular. Then she gasped and Remy could hear sobs, the next second he was sitting down on the bed and reaching out a hand, putting it on her shoulder.

"Chere- what's wrong?" he asked softly. Milana buried her head into the pillows, her sobs becoming more audible and trembling more pronounced. Suddenly, quicker than his eyes could follow, she had sat up and buried herself in his chest, holding onto his shirt. Remy hesitated for a split second before he put his arms around her, looking down at the top of her head, confused and agitated. What had dared made his Milana cry? Whatever- whoever had, they wouldn't get away with it, he knew that for sure.

"Oh Rem," Milana finally said something as Remy stroked the back on her neck.

"What happened Lan? Who did dis t' you?" Remy asked.

"He got drunk- I don't know why- but he was mad," Milana sobbed, and Remy knew who she was talking about. The Cajun's blood began to stir.

"Jacob?" he asked. Tears were now staining the tops half of his shirt and Milana nodded. "What happened, petite? What did he do t' you?" Milana took a deep breath and then slowly, so slowly, looked up, and for a moment all Remy could do was stare. Even through the purple fur on her cheek, the young man could see the massive bruise covering the left side of her face, it was swollen and reddish blue under the fur.

"He was yelling and throwing things- it was bad," Milana whispered, eyes watery. Remy reached a hand up and moved Milana's face gently over to one side so he could see the rest of the bruise. "...a chair hit me." Remy took a deep breath- then another, and tried to take a third, but failed.

Someone had hit her. Someone had screamed and cursed her. Someone had been starving her. Remy lowered his head and glared at the bruise. Someone was going to pay.

"Oh Rem- don't," Milana said, looking scared again. "I know that look- don't go after him, let him rot in that stupid bar, he deserves it." Remy was finding it hard to say anything now, his blood boiling and seething, how could he _not_ do anything?

Then Milana carefully put her slender hand over his, which remained on her neck, just below the bruise and her chin.

"Don't Remy, he's not worth it," she said again, and Remy bowed his head fully, feeling all the anger leave him. Looking back up he embraced Milana again.

"Let's get some ice for dat," he suggested. Milana was relieved that the anger had left his eyes, she had seen enough anger tonight to last her a long time, and it had brought back memories far worse than unpleasant.

"Hold on," she said as Remy helped her off the bed, looking down at her clothes. "Let me get into something more comfortable, I hate this stupid dress."

"Den why'd you wear it?" Remy asked, already knowing the answer. Because Jacob had told her to. He nodded and turned, reaching the door, turning to say something else when he gasped, Milana had already slipped off the dress. She looked up, embarrassed, then grabbed the sheet off her bed and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah Rem?" she finally said. Remy found his mouth was open and he quickly used the opportunity to break the tension.

"Can I say, Remy tol' you so?" he asked, grinning. Milana laughed.

"Go away, let me get comfortable, then you can make fun of me," she said. Remy shook his head, turning and leaving the room.

"Remy never makes fun o' you petite," he said. "Jus' how dumb you can be." Milana stuck her tongue out at him as he closed the door.


	2. The Three Bears

To my reviewers, thank you so much! Glad that the chappie was so well received, here's more!

There's only one more chapter after this, but another story as a direct sequel, so if you're interested look out for that one as well, which is entitled "Who You Threw Away".

Please leave more delicious reviews, I love them!

Ice Lynx

- - -

Three nights later Remy, getting up from his bed for a bottle of beer and a sandwich, walked past Milana's door, slowing as he heard a soft murmur coming from her room. Cautiously Remy opened the door, seeing Milana's back to him as she stirred slightly in her sleep and murmured again.

"What? No... no, can't be right.... no!" Milana's head jerked slightly.

"Lan?" Remy said, walking into her room and sitting on her bed and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Milana gasped and spun around as she bolted upright, eyes wide but unfocused. Remy's hand stroked her forearm as he smiled at her. "It's jus' me petite, jus' Remy," he said softly. Milana's eyes were still wide with fear as she nodded.

"Caught me in a bad moment-" she murmured, "but you know what dreams are like- never real, just bad."

"Bit like life really," Remy smiled.

"You up now? Hungry, I'll bet," Milana said, still sounding a little shaky but noticing her clock; 3:14am. Remy chuckled.

"Yeah, you hungry chere? Dere's enough food for two, n' you could still use it." Milana shook her head, looking at the ceiling, her eyes suddenly distant.

"I miss him sometimes, you know," she said quietly. Remy's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he said.

"You know who, LeBeau."

"Why den? De guy was nut'in but trouble petite, he only hurt you," Remy said sourly. Milana turned her gaze to him.

"I never got lonely with him taking up all of my time, even if I didn't feel completely comfortable- he was always there," she said quietly.

"But chere- he's _dere_, _I'm_ here," he said, flashing her his sweetest grin. Milana smiled back, reaching over and patting the space beside her.

"Then don't leave me alone to think about bad dreams," she said. Remy slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Milana smiled and snuggled in, feeling the warmth of Remy's bare chest against her fur even as he enjoyed the smooth coat on his skin.

"Tell me a story," Milana said after a moment. Remy's head raised off his pillow slightly.

"What?" he said.

"I want to hear a story, please?" Milana asked, stifling a giggle. Remy groaned, then nodded.

"Alright- what story?" he asked. Milana thought for a moment.

"A LeBeau spin off The Three Bears," she said, suppressing another laugh. Remy chuckled though, the idea jumping around in his head.

"Ok chere, have it your way," he said. "Dere was a-"

"You forgot 'once upon a time' Remy." Remy sighed and Milana's tail rose and tickled him in the ribs. "You have to start it out right."

"Fine den," Remy conceded. "Once 'pon a time dere lived a fam'ly of bears, who lived in a school. Dere was a blue papa bear, a purple daughter bear, an' her best fren,de handsome Cajun bear."

"This is so imaginative," Milana joked. Remy ignored her and continued.

"Dey all lived happily 'till a boy came in, an' tricked de purple bear int' goin' wit him places, n' doin' t'ings she really didn't like-"

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ bad, I told him off a few times," Milana said defensively, but only half heartedly, enjoying Remy's story and his soft breath on her ear.

"But she never realized what de man was doin' till one night he tried t' hurt her. De blue papa bear didn't know, 'cause de girl hid de problem from him, but de Cajun bear saw, and knew, an' he was mad. He tol' de purple bear t' stop- but she didn't, till it was almos' too late." Remy paused.

"And?" Milana said. "C'mon, I want to hear the end!" Remy smiled, remembering the night a few days before.

"And de handsome Cajun bear fed de purple bear ice cream, den left after de purple bear was asleep an' found de man. He told him dat if he ever came near de purple bear 'gain he'd kill him-"

"You went after him?" Milana said, turning around, still in Remy's arms. Remy smiled down at her.

"'Course' petite- no one hurts Remy's Lan n' gets away wit it," he said. Milana kissed the top of his head.

"Rem- I love you," she said, snuggling back into his chest, this time her head burried under his chin, her pixie-cut hair tickling him slightly. Then she grinned. "You didn't finish the story though, c'mon, what happened next?" Remy smiled and opened his mouth to reply when they both heard a sharp click. Remy bolted upright and spun around, face turning white with fury as he saw an even more enraged brown haired young man standing in the doorway, swaying slightly and obviously drunk.

"I knew it," he hissed, glaring at Milana and Remy, who had moved slightly to the side to cover her. "You whore- you were using me all along- with _him_!"

"What are you talking about?" Milana snapped, looking livid herself as she glared at her ex. "What are you even doing here? Get out!"

"I don't think so babe," Jacob growled, raising the gun in his hand. Milana's breath caught in her throat and Remy tensed, looking for something, anything, to throw.

"Get outta here," he snarled.

BLAM!

The gun went off without warning, somehow steady in a shaking hand as Remy's eyes bulged.

"NO!" Milana heard someone scream as Remy fell backwards, landing on top of her as she tried to catch him. As the screaming continued Milana realized it was her, and she stopped abruptly as Remy slid sideways and hit the bed, a hellishly wide hole in the smooth, well toned chest she had been snuggling against just a moment before.

"Ah!" Remy gasped, hands jerking uncontrollably. Milana bent over him, looking around frantically for anything to stop the blood flow. She had just grabbed the bed sheet when a strong hand grabbed her around the throat, yanking her backwards away from her friend.

"No!" Milana yelled, struggling even as her hands started to enlarge and grow stubby claws, the joints in her arms reversing as she cried out Remy's name and her flailing legs hit her nightstand, sending it crashing over. She froze as the barrel of the gun was suddenly pressed up under her chin, Jacob's grip around her neck tightened.

"Alright babe, we're leaving," he said. "I'd tell you to pack, but you won't be needing anything."

"I'm not going," Milana said weakly. "Let go- let me at least call the hospital- he'll die- I'll come after, I'll come- "

"You'll come now, the street trash can die," Jacob snarled. Milana was still staring at Remy as he began to force her backwards.

"Please don't-" she whimpered, terrified at the thought of what he could possibly want but being too strangled and scared to even attempt to push away the gunpoint. Jacob ignored her as he half dragged, half yanked Milana down the entrance hall and out the front door, leaving Remy out of sight.

As he opened the front door to his sports car and shoved Milana in the overwhelming probability that Remy was already dead and there was no help on the way suddenly hit Milana, and she burst out into tears, curling up on the seat as Jacob got into the drivers seat, still ignoring her, and started to car, lurching off away from Milana's home and best friend, her crying becoming softer and more bitter the further they drove.

---

Remy gasped for breath, trying to focus on still breathing, though he knew if he didn't get help soon he'd die.

And no one would be able to help Milana.

The thought gave him the strength to roll over, off the bed he hit the floor with a thud. Ignoring the pain he forced himself to crawl forward, his chest screaming as he went across the hall and reached for the phone on the side table near the couch. Unable to get the will to stand he grabbed the cord and yanked, the phone and its cradle fell immediately.

Remy grabbed the phone, glad that Milana had put the mansion's number on speed dial instead of the pizza take-out like he had wanted, and gasped as his arms collapsed, the phone falling inches in front of his face as he hit the floor.

It seemed to take an eternity until Logan finally answered, sounding grumpy and tired.

"Who's callin' this late?" the Canadian's irritated bark reached Remy's ears, but he was having trouble stringing the words together, or getting the breath to vocalize them. "Hello?" Logan said again, sounding even angrier.

"Logan-" Remy gasped, desperate as he sensed the man was about to hang up. The voice paused.

"Someone there?" he asked.

"Logan," Remy said louder.

"Crap- LeBeau? What're ya doin', callin' at this hour?" Logan asked, sounding worried now. "What's wrong? Ya sound horrible."

"De boy- took Lan, gotta come," Remy gasped, mind reeling even as his vision started to darken. "Bring Beastie...." his mind finally started to be overcome by the lack of oxygen and blood, the impossibility of his death so early in life becoming very real to him. Distantly he could hear Logan repeating his name, but finally the darkness overtook him.

---

Logan cursed and threw the phone back into its cradle.

- Chuck? Chuck! - he thought-yelled. After a moment Xavier answered wearily, waking immediately as he suddenly got an replay of Logan's phone conversation with Remy.

- I will wake Hank and Kurt, - he said tersely.

- Why'd he ask f'r Blue? - Logan asked.

- I have no idea, but it must be important. Can you go ahead and check what's going on? - Xavier asked. Logan growled.

- 'Course, - he said, closing the link and despite only being a pair of jeans and a night shirt he immediately went to the garage. 'Takin' yer bike Scooter,' he thought grimly, grabbing the super charged motorcycle and starting up the engine, opening a garage door and roaring off into the night, where a tint of pink on the horizon announced the coming of daylight.

-

Logan knew the place Milana and Remy shared well enough, he had only visited once but knew the address perfectly, and how to get to it. Within half an hour he found the right street and building, parking the bike and jumping off, walking through the halls of the apartment building until he reached Milana and Remy's apartment, finding the door slightly ajar.

Immediately he could tell something was wrong, the place reeked of fear... and blood. Slowly his claws extended as he walked forward, listening for any sounds coming from inside. Nothing but the silent beeping of a phone left off the hook for too long.

With a roar he burst through the door, charged and ready for action as he crashed through the small front hall, the kitchen before him and the doors to the bedrooms on the left, the living room and bathroom on the right. Logan could see there was no one in the kitchen, or Milana's room where a nightstand was knocked over and the bed covered in blood; there had been a struggle in there. To his shock Logan saw a long, bloody trail at his very feet, leading behind him, and when he turned to the living room he froze.

Remy was lying facedown in a large pool of blood, his face turned away from the shorter man, as still and silent as a statue of marble.

"Crap," Logan said, claws disappearing instantly as he hurried over and checked the pulse in Remy's neck. Nothing. Logan cursed and rolled the brown haired man over, gasping as he saw a huge gaping hole in the middle of Remy's chest. Logan looked around for something to stem the still flowing blood, the pulled his shirt off and wadded it up, putting it over the wound.

- Chuck? -

- Yes Logan? -

- Get Blue here. Now. - As if to answer Logan's order he suddenly heard a loud _bamf_ and smelled sulfur, and Kurt and Hank appeared in the middle of the room, both looking alert and worried.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank gasped, the first to spot Logan and Remy. He strode over and lifted Logan's shirt, breath catching as he saw the wound.

"Vere's Milana?" Kurt said immediately. Logan shook his head, letting Hank take over looking after Remy.

"No sign o' her," he said. "Door was open though, n' a table's been knocked over in 'er room." Kurt hurried off and checked the room himself, then the kitchen and Remy's room.

"I think Remy's still here," Hank said seriously. "It's faint- but there's a small chance."

"I vill go find Milana," Kurt said, walking back into the room. Logan shook his head.

"Ya need t' take the Cajun back firs' Kurt, yer the only one who can get him back fast enough," he said. Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"My daughter is still vith the man who shot Remy," he said angrily. "I vill not leave her there!" Logan growled.

"How would yeh do that? Yeh don't know where they went," he said. "I'll go start t' look for Milana, Chuck's already workin' on it anyway, are ya jus' gonna let Remy die here?" His words got through, and Kurt hung his head.

"No, I couldn't," he said. Then he looked up and walked over to Hank, who helped him get a hold on Remy, then grabbed Kurt's shoulder tightly. Kurt looked over at Logan, who shook his head.

"I'll find her bub, go save the pretty-boy," he said. Kurt nodded and all three disappeared instantly in a burst of blue smoke and another bamf sound. Logan turned instantly and walked out of the house, getting back on Scott's motorcycle.

- I've located Milana and the man who shot Remy, - Xavier said, - go south. - Logan nodded, starting up the bike and shooting off in pursuit of the idiot who decided to mess with his friends, therefore the Wolverine in him.


	3. What Happens Next

Special note to griffin; The "handsome Cajun bear" would be Remy. And it was either the Three Bears or The Fox and the Bear, but I couldn't find the other to read up and change, heeheehee....

Special note to Tina; Glad you're in a better mood, not good to be unhappy! grins Cookies for all!

THANKIE all reviewers! You rock! Go you!

PLEASE NOTE; That this is, yes, the LAST chapter of THIS story. Like I said before, look for the sequel, Who You Threw Away, if you like these stories. As soon as I get it off my I-Mac I'll be able to start posting it. Funny enough, I think it is also three chapters long.... The Three Chapter series... bwahahaha!

Ice Lynx

- - - - -

"Glad you stopped crying, it was stupid anyway," Jacob said, looking over at Milana. She glared at him, feeling a hatred that was burning and uncontrollable inside of her. She had only felt like this once before, years ago, when men seeking to re-enslave her had attacked her home, the first home she could remember anyhow. Her knuckles were cracking, but Jacob didn't seem to notice, keeping his eyes on the road, the gun held loosely in hand not on the wheel.

"He's trash anyway, baby," he said. "Not to mention a freak; and I don't just mean a mutie. Not with those eyes. It's made the world a better place with him gone, you'll see." Milana was just about to leap at him and hopefully strangle him before he shot her when she suddenly heard an urgent voice in her head.

- Milana, don't do anything rash, Logan's on his way, - Xavier said. Milana managed to shove down the urge to rip Jacob's throat out when she realized he might not know about Remy.

- Professor, Remy- Jacob shot him and he might be.... - Milana shuddered, unable to say it as the tears swam back into her eyes.

- We know about Remy, Hank's taking care of him now. Milana, you can't throw away your life because of your anger, stay calm. - After a moment he repeated - Logan's coming. -

- Oh God, is he dead? - Milana gasped, still thinking of Remy.

- He'll be- -

- Don't say that, - Milana interrupted angrily. - Tell me the truth. -

- We don't know, - Xavier said after a moment. - He's not in the best condition, but Hank's taking care of him now. Who is the boy? - Milana looked at Jacob, who had turned on the radio now, completely ignoring Milana. She curled up again as close as she could to the door, ignoring the startled expressions and angry looks that drivers and passengers in other cars were giving her.

- His name's Jacob... he _was_ my boyfriend until a few days ago, I think he thinks I was cheating on him with Remy, - Milana shook her head slightly and shuddered again, thinking of her best friend and how she had last seen him. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

- Just stay alive, - Xavier said, picking up her thoughts and projecting comfort. - Logan's catching up, it will all work out. -

---

"We're going to California," Jacob announced a little bit later as they reached an open highway, glaring at the road ahead of him. "You'll listen to me and do as you're told, and you _won't_ say no."

"And if I don't want to go cross country?" Milana said scathingly. "I'd rather die then be your slave." Jacob turned to her, a cold smile on his face.

"Oh no- that would be too easy," he said. "I'm not going to kill you, baby."

"I'll get away from you, a cross country trip? I'd love to see you keep looking out for me that whole time." Jacob laughed as if she had just made a joke.

"I know, I know, I won't forget how slippery you are again," he promised. "That's why we're heading south, see? If I even get a feeling you're scheming little mind is running again, I'll take you to visit a familiar place, I looked it up. We can even probably find some old friends of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Milana asked, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"I believe the place's called Elington," Jacob replied. Milana's heart leapt into her throat.

"No- you wouldn't," she breathed, staring at him fearfully. Jacob smiled at her.

"Guess what, babe? I would." Milana shook her head, starting to shiver. She would kill herself before she went back to that hell hole, what if Logan didn't catch up before they made it?

- You won't make it halfway, look out your window. - Milana turned away from Jacob's satisfied face and glanced out the window, to her relief and almost surprise she saw Logan looking at her through the glass, riding Scott's motorcycle and, she noticed, only wearing pants. He gave her a small nod, then glared past her at Jacob, who was watching the road again. All at once he accelerated and took off ahead of them.

"Indecent lunatic," Jacob muttered as Logan shot ahead of them. Milana opened her mouth to ask why he could call anyone else an indecent lunatic when she remembered she was supposed to be staying alive. Reluctantly she closed her mouth.

Looking out the window she watched as Logan waited for a few cars to move, probably with a bit of mind coaxing from the professor. When there was a clear path between the two vehicles Logan suddenly swerved to one side, spinning around in a 225 degree angle and stopped so he was facing Jacob and Milana, a look a grim anger on his face.

"HOLY-" Jacob yelled, slamming the brakes. Milana hit the dashboard as his sports car swerved, cars screaming by and horns blaring. "What the hell?!" Jacob yelled, Logan was just inches from the bumper. Milana smiled at him.

"You just got stopped by the Wolverine," she said smugly.

"The who?" Jacob asked, staring at her now.

_Crash!_

Logan's fist went through the windshield, and Jacob's gun went off into his chest. Logan didn't flinch as the bullet re-appeared and fell out, the wound healing instantly. Instead his hand reached in and grabbed Jacob, yanking him through the windshield, which shattered, and he growled, holding one hand up to the young man's throat, his claws gliding out smoothly and pressing just hard enough to make a trickle of blood run down his neck.

Jacob gasped, squirming as Logan brought his face an inch away from his own.

"The Wolverine, bub," he snarled.

"Don't hurt me!" Jacob pleaded, shaking uncontrollably while sweat dripped off his brow. Milana bolted upright so quickly she hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Don't hurt you?" she repeated. "_Don't hurt you?!_ You abused me! You broke into my home and shot my best friend! You kidnapped me, and now you say 'Don't hurt me'?! You're lucky _I _don't kill you!" Logan looked at her as she jumped out of the car, then shook his head.

"Calm down kid-" he said, but Milana had gotten past her fear a while ago. Shoving Logan away she grabbed Jacob by the neck of his shirt and started to shake him violently.

"You've ruined my life enough- and you'd better start praying that Remy makes it or I'll rip you limb from limb, you see if I don't!" the look in her eyes was more than enough to convey the truth of her words, and Jacob looked even more terrified of her now than he had of Logan, who was just staring at Milana.

"What's going on here? Who's Jacob White?" Suddenly three armed police men were surrounding the three, and Logan grabbed Milana, pulling her off.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob said, running over to the three of them. Immediately one spun him around and clasped handcuffs on him.

"Jacob White, you're under arrest for breaking in and entering a private apartment, kidnapping, and attempted homicide. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and _will_ be held against you in a court of law," he said. Jacob looked at him numbly.

"How'd you find out?" he asked.

"I'll advice you to keep your silence," the police officer said sternly, leading him away. The other officers looked somewhat shocked at Logan and Milana.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Milana Wagner," Milana said, her anger fading. She suddenly felt hollow.

"Logan," Logan grunted. "She's the one he kidnapped."

"And you are?" the officer asked. Logan crossed his arms and scowled.

"The guy who woke up t' rescue her," he said.

"What was going on just now? Where you attempting to strangle Mr. White?" said the other officer. Logan shook his head before Milana could say "yes".

"Nah, she was makin' a threat," he growled. "Her friend's been shot n' she was mad- she wasn't really gonna kill 'em. How'd ya know 'bout all this?"

"We got a call a few minutes ago, from a Mr. Scott Summers, if he a friend of yours, sir?" the young man asked. Logan nodded, but when they waited for an explanation he looked over at Milana, who was trembling, and then at the sun.

"I've gotta get 'er back home," he said. "Thanks fer the help." The officers nodded slowly and one held out a sweater.

"This was in the car," he said, eyeing Logan again. "You don't wanna be arrested yourselves for indecency, sir. We'll be in touch about White." Logan took the sweater and scowled at it, but then pulled it over his head. The officers nodded and left, and Logan picked up the bike, turning to Milana before he climbed on.

"What?" Milana asked wearily after a moment of being eyed by the short man.

"Ya really were gonna kill 'im there, weren't ya?" he asked. Milana nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. Logan nodded and picked up his bike, climbing on and waiting while Milana climbed on in back of him, holding on carefully as he started up the bike.

As they made their way down the highway Logan felt Milana's grip around his waist tighten and her head bury into his back, shaking slightly. A moment later her could feel the tears through the fabric of the sweater. He could almost hear her worry for her friend in the sharp whistle of the wind.

- Hey Chuck.... -

- Yes Logan? -

- The kid still hanging in there? -

- For now. -

- - - - - -

Milana sighed as she poked at the eggs in front of her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had to wake up, she'd be going down to help Hank change Remy's bandages soon.

Again.

She pushed the plate away, accepting defeat and getting up. For over two weeks she had been attempting, with Hank's help, to wake Remy up again, but it didn't seem like it was doing any good at all. He just kept bleeding and sleeping and bleeding more. It was one of those rare nights where Hank would force her to leave Remy's side and make her sleep. Otherwise she'd gladly spend all of her time watching over her best friend.

Walking down to the medbay she stretched her arms, and was greeted by a grim-looking Hank, who was just coming out.

"Hank?" Milana said immediately, seeing his usual jovial face now anxious.

"Dear Milana," he said, sighing. "I have some bad news-"

"Is it about Rem?" Milana said. She felt her heart clench and she jogged down, the threat of tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened? Hank! What happened?!"

"He woke up and will not stay put until he finds you," Hank said, shaking his head and looking disturbed.

"He can't be- wait, he woke up?" Milana said, about to get hysterical before catching herself. Hank nodded and she glared at him. "You terrified me, Hank! I thought he had died! Don't you ever do that to me again, or I'll-"

"Petite?" came a weary, slightly on edge voice from inside the medbay. Milana forgot Hank immediately and ran into the room to found Remy sitting up, holding his chest and the edge of the table and obviously struggling to not fall over.

"Remy!" Milana gasped, rushing over and grabbing him just as his grip slipped, causing him to fall into her arms.

"Hey petite," he whispered, a grin attempting to hide the pain on his face. "Den dey get you back alright? Dat boy- he didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

"Shh," Milana said, placing a finger over his lips. "No, I'm fine, oh Remy, you're going to kill yourself! Calm down!"

"Couldn't," Remy smiled, eyes still closed. "Not wit you in danger."

"Well, we're all safe now, but you're still shot in the chest, I won't let you get up until it's healed," Milana said sternly, but unable to hide the relief in her voice.

"Yes chere," Remy said tiredly as Milana carefully turned him around to laid him back down, pausing and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You, Remy LeBeau, are possibly the most impossible to deal with, most caring man I've ever met," she said, looking down at him. Remy's eyes were bright and the smile on his face genuine.

"Give me ano'der kiss, petite, so I know it," he grinned. Milana rolled her eyes and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his face unnecessarily.

"Go to sleep and don't die first, you womanizing little thief," she teased, pulling a blanket up to his chin.

"I know," he said contently, almost at once drifting off to sleep.

Milana sighed happily, stroking his finely chiseled cheek for a moment before turning and finding Hank nodding at her.

"I am glad Remy is tamed by thine sweet touch," he said. "Otherwise he might do himself more injury."

"He just likes my chicken," Milana said, smirking.


End file.
